Dragonball Z: The Hedgehog Saga
by Meteorite-Zone
Summary: After Meteor (my OC) ,Sonic,Shadow and Glimpse (OC by Glimpse The Hedgehog) were Send To an New World, by Eggman's newest creation. They find themselfs in the World of Goku and the others. What Adventures will They face? And will They be able To Return To Mobius? Find it out!
1. Prolugue: A New World! Part 1

**_Dragonball Z: The Hedgehog Saga_**

**_Prolugue: A New World! Part 1_**

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Author: Welcome Everybody To my New Crossover Story between Dragonball Z and Sonic The Hedgehog!_**

**_Ps: i do Not accept any more OC's! The OC's are: Glimpse (by Glimpse The Hedgehog) ,Xeo &amp; Meteor (by me), That will be in This Story._**

**_I got this idea ,as i watched a Episode of DBZ and decided To make this Crossover._**

**_PS: Meteor will and can use Kaioken, but the Story is completly Different and on another path than 'MTHHX'!_**

**_Well, lets Start This!_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _****_I only own my OC's: Meteor &amp; Xeo._**

**_Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog._**

**_Sonic and Shadow belongs To SEGA._**

**_Dragonball Z &amp; The Characters belongs To Akira Toriyama._**

**_The Music/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respectful owners._**

* * *

It was a Sunny Day in Mobius and everything was quiet.

Then Suddenly a red streak could be seen ,dashing around the Land. Near that red Streak ,a Blue ,yellow and green streak also could be seen, following the red one.

Then they stopped ,revealing themselfs.

* * *

The first One ,who was the red Streak ,was a white Hedgehog With Black stripes (His forehead stripe Went to two Different directions) ,red/orange like Inhibitor rings and green airshoes.

* * *

The Second one ,Who was the Blue Streak,was the famous Hero of Mobius, Sonic The Hedgehog.

* * *

the third One ,who was the yellow streak, was Shadow The Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form and one of Sonic's Rivals.

* * *

The Last One ,Who was the green streak ,was a green Hedgehog ,Who looked like Shadow, but had green fur ,yellow/goldish stripes and green eyes. He also has silver Inhibitor rings and yellow shoes ,with No skates on them.

* * *

The names from the first To the Last are: Meteor, Sonic,Shadow and Glimpse.

"You saw Eggman's Underground Base, didn't you?" Shadow asked Meteor.

"Yeah, it's somewhere here..." Meteor responded.

In That Moment ,the entire ground Shaked and a Giant Robot appeared from the ground.

"Well, there he is..." Glimpse said.

The Robot had only one Hand, Cause the other one was a cannon.

"Hohoho...if it isn't Sonic and Shadow.., and of course their new Friends!" Eggman said.

"Seriously ..., do you must laugh like this?!" Meteor asked ,a little annoyed of hearing Everytime Eggman's laugh.

"You know Egghead, you can Really get yourself another laugh.." Sonic said, also a little Bit annoyed from the laugh ,he hears everytime.

"Focus! That's Not the Point ,Why we're here!" Shadow said.

"Yes, we need To Stop him ,Whatever He's going To do this time!" Glimpse also said.

"Stop me?! Not This Time!" Eggman said and pushed a Button on his control Panel and a Giant Portal appeared, sucking everything into it.

"What's That?!" Meteor asked,as he tried ,Not To be sucking in.

"Look ,the Emeralds!" Sonic pointed towards the top of the Robot ,where the Chaos Emeralds where in some Kind of glass capsel.

"On it!" Meteor said and flew towards the Robot.

But then the Emeralds Broked free from the glasses and flew towards The Portal.

"Kaioken ,Times 2!" Meteor said and was covered in a red Aura. He flew faster ,than Super Sonic and grabbed the Emeralds. But unfortunatly ,he then was sucked in That Portal too.

The Portal's suction power increased ,sucking all our Heroes in, except Eggman and his Robot.

"Damn it! The Emeralds should increase the power of the Robot! Now that little white needle rat has them! ..." He said and then continued."Wait! With them out of the Way, nothing will Stand in my Way, To Build Eggmanland! Hohoho...! I don't need the Emeralds anymore!"Eggman said and flew away with his Robot.

* * *

**Another Dimension ,but the Same Time...**

* * *

"We're going fishing ,Chi chi!" A man said. The man had a complicated hairstyle and weared an orange gi and under it , a blue undershirt.

With him was a teen ,with black hair ,Who weared the excactly same gi and the Same undershirt ,the man weared.

"Okay, But You're be back at two Hours!" A Woman said from the House and the two walked To an forest ,with a Sea in it.

Everything was normal,Until a Black Portal appeared.

"What is This Dad?" The teen asked his father.

"It Looks like the Portal To Hell, but i'm Not sure.. We should Check This out!" The man said and Both flew towards the direction of the Portal.

* * *

**Author: Well, finished This One!**

**I Hope You like this new Crossover ,as much as i like it!**

**Well, i see you all next Time.**

**Bye.**


	2. Prolugue: A New World! Part 2

**_Dragonball Z: The Hedgehog Saga_**

**_Prolugue: A New World! Part 2_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Author: Welcome back ,To another Chapter of DBZ: The Meteorite Hedgehog Saga!_**

**_Well, I'll go directly To the Story!_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I only own my OC's: Meteor &amp; Xeo._**

**_Glimpse belongs to Glimpse The Hedgehog._**

**_Sonic and Shadow belongs To SEGA._**

**_Dragonball Z &amp; The Characters belongs To Akira Toriyama._**

**_The Music/Soundtrack's/Theme's belongs To their respectful owners._**

* * *

four Dots Fell from the Portal and crashed at the ground. The Four Dots were our Heroes, Who crashed on the ground.

After they crashed ,the first One Who stood up was Glimpse, then Meteor and atleast Sonic and Shadow too.

"Where are we?!" Sonic asked.

"In some Kind of a Forest.." Shadow responded.

"We're Not alone either..." Glimpse said and pointed towards two flying humans.

"T-They can fly?! This must be the Future..." Meteor suggested.

The two Human's (Who were the man and his son ,metioned earlier...) Landed in Front of our Heroes.

"Äh Dad, you sure ,that they're from Hell?" The teen asked his father.

"WHAT?! From Hell?! You think i'm from Hell?!" Meteor and Shadow ,Both shouted at the same time.

"They can talk?!" The teen asked curious.

"Of course we can!" Glimpse said.

"Alright, You know What To do son.." The man said and Both the man and his son got into an Fighting stance.

"That's it! I'm Not gonna waste any time here!" Again, Both Meteor and Shadow said at the same time.

"Hmm.., your up for this Shadow?" Meteor asked him ,after he realised it.

"Alright,but don't stand in my Way!" Shadow said and they Both charged at them.

"Wait, you two! Don't do that!" Sonic shouted at them,but none of them heared it.

"*sigh*Here we go.." The man and his son said at the same time and also charged at them.

What the Human's didn't realised ,was their Speed.

Meteor punched the man in the Face and kicked him in the Air ,then back To the ground.

"Woah, their pretty fast!" The man said ,after standing up.

"Kaioken,Times 2!" The man said and was covered in a red Aura. He flew towards Meteor and kicked him To the Air and then punched him To the ground.

"Grr! Kaioken!" Meteor said and was covered in a dark red Aura.

"What?!"Goku said, as he saw Meteor, Performing his own technic.

Meteor charged like a thunder towards Goku and punched him in the Face,sending him To the Ground.

* * *

**With Glimpse and Sonic...**

* * *

"Should we help?" Glimpse asked Sonic.

"No. As much as i Hate it To say,That's their fight.." Sonic responded.

"I see.." Glimpse said, as he watched the fight.

* * *

**(back) To Meteor &amp; Goku...**

* * *

"How can that Creature use the Kaioken technic?! ..." Goku asked himself,after he stood up.

''I must finish this quick!'' Meteor and Goku said at the same time.

Goku then powered himself up, a yellow Aura surrounding him. His hair wen upwards and changed the color from Black To yellow. He also gained some more muscles.

Meteor then also powered himself up and his fur changed from white To yellow.

* * *

**With Shadow &amp; Gohan...**

* * *

Gohan punched Shadow To the air ,then kicked him in the back,sending him To the ground.

Shadow appeared behind him and kicked him To the ground.

"Chaos Control!" He said and everything froze in time.

Shadow rapidly punched gohan and kicked him in the Jaw.

"Chaos Sphere!" He also said and shot a yellow Sphere at him and atleast resumed time and Space.

Gohan crashed at the ground ,but then stood up.

He powered himself ,his hair going a bit upwards and gained some muscles.

'Why do they can transform To Super?! Their only humans! This makes No sense..' Shadow thought.

Then he also powered himself up,his fur changing From black To an light yellow.

"Let's Begin with the real fight!" They four said at the same time.

* * *

***To be continued***


	3. Chapter 1: New Friends

_**Dragonball Z: The Hedgehog Saga**_

_**Chapter 1: New Friends...**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Welcome back everyone! But before starting ,i would like to see and answer some reviews...:**_

* * *

_**Glimpse: Well, yes and no. Cause Meteor can transform to the second Super Form and the third ,while using only four Emeralds..**_

_**Let's see ,what happens next...**_

* * *

_**Christian Wolf99 :**_

_**(Prolugue-Chapter 1)NO. I'lll will not adding any more OC's in this Story!**_

_**Cause i only wanted Glimpse for this Story ,then asked him about and got the permission... **_

_**(Prolugue-Chapter 2)Yes ,here's the second**_

* * *

_**Author: Now to the Story!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I only own the Storyline and my OC's: Meteor &amp; Xeo.**_

_**Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**_

* * *

Meteor and Goku charged at each other and went into an highspeed fight.

Gohan and Shadow did the same.

Meteor and Goku punched each other four times and kicked each other to the ground.

"Meteorite Homing Attack!" Meteor said and was now in his ball form, changing at Goku.

He dodged the Attack ,but Meteor turned around and chased after him.(still in his ball form.)

Goku just catchend him and throwed him To the ground.

But again he turned around and chased again after him. Now he was faster as before, With an red Aura surrounding him.

* * *

*Music Start: Final Boss *Eggman Showdown* REMIX Sonic Lost World*

* * *

"Take this!" Meteor said and Hit Goku from all possible places. (He Brokened the Sound Barrier in That Second.)

"HIYYYAA!" He said and kicked Goku To the ground.

"Wow, He's stronger than i expected!" Goku said ,after stopping himself from falling.

"N-No Way! He Even Can use that?!" He asked, after seeing Meteor With the KamehameHa pose.

"Everyone Who Attacks me or my Friends ,will DIE! ..KAMEHAMEHAA!" Meteor shouted and fired a Big red kamehameHa.

"HA!" Goku shouted and fired a blue KamehameHa.

Both beams collided and the two powered their Beams up.

Suddenly all of Goku's hair went up, except one of course. He also gained some muscles. Goku was now in his Super Saiyan 2 Form.

Then also Suddenly Meteor's quills went a bit up. He also gained 4 more quills. Meteor was now in his Second Super Form.

* * *

**With Gohan and Shadow...**

* * *

Shadow: *in mind* How Can These Human's Archive the Super Form?!

Gohan: It Looks like that Super Saiyans' blood exists also in Hedgehog-Like Creatures as well..

Shadow: Super What?! ... ...

Gohan charged at Shadow and punched him in the Face, sending him To an tree.

"Grrr! Chaos Control!" Shadow said and everything froze in Time.

"CHAOS BLAST!" He said ,as he resumed Time and Space and the whole Forest was engulfed in an red ball explosion.

* * *

Goku Showed up on the screen with shooting his KameHameHa down.

then a Splitted picture, With Meteor, Glimpse, Shadow and Sonic in the Upper section and Goku and Gohan under them Showed up.

**(A/N: You know the "Saga-Pictures" from DBZ Kai?! XD)**

* * *

Gohan's hair was all up, except One of course. He also gained some muscles. Gohan was also in his Super Saiyan 2 Form.

"Crap..." Shadow said, as he sensed his Powers.

Gohan charged at him and kicked him To the ground.

He then appeared in Front of him and punched Shadow in the gut, making him spit out some blood.

Gohan kicked him in the Air and punched him again To the ground.

Shadow crashed with a tree and Fell/landed on the ground,turning back into his normal Form.

Gohan was about To finished him ,Until...

"STOP!" Sonic yelled and Meteor, Goku ,Shadow (after standing up) and Gohan looked To him.

"Let me explain ,Why We've got here!" He said and Everyone ,except Meteor, Shadow and Glimpse listened.

"First, You're right, we're Not from This World, but Neither from Hell!" Sonic said.

"Than why did the two there attacked us..?" Gohan asked Sonic.

"Well, they have a bit of a Temper..." Sonic said and only recieved a glare from Meteor.

"They Sound like Vegeta To us.." They Both looked at each other and said.

"Well, Meteor ,the white Hedgehog has a good Sode, but he Gets easily annoyed.." Sonic responded.

"To continue my Explanination ,we're from Mobius, a planet ,like Earth ,but in another Dimension. We're Landed here by our Enemy , ,Who Sent us here ,by his machine. Back at our World, i and my Friends there destroyed always his maschines and his plan ,From Taking over Mobius. And Yes, in our Planet, everyone Looks like us, except another Animals. Like Foxes ,Cats and Echidnas.." Sonic explained.

"I see..." both Goku and Gohan said at the same Time.

"But Let's Explain everything at my House." Goku said and Everyone followed ,except Meteor and Shadow.

"...Thanks..." Shadow said ,after Meteor healed him ,and recieved a nod from him. They then followed the others To Goku's House.

* * *

Goku Showed up on the screen with shooting his KameHameHa down.

then a Splitted picture, With Meteor, Glimpse, Shadow and Sonic in the Upper section and Goku and Gohan under them.

**(A/N: Yep, doing that Twice in Every Chapter now! You should get used To this!)**

* * *

In Goku's House, Sonic and the other's explained everything about What happened before they Landed in Their World. They also explained everything about And their Super Form Transformation and of course of the Chaos Emeralds &amp; the Meteorite Emeralds.

"Wow, this Doctor Eggman Sounds like Doctor Gero To me.." Goku said,while Chi Chi brought tea To them.

"Gohan, it's Time for your Homework's!" Chi Chi said and the Young Saiyan ran up the stairs.

"Well, She's Trying To get him in a Good School..." Goku said ,scratching his head And Everyone nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Narrator: on the Edge of the Dramatic Fight ,Sonic finally decided To explan everything to Goku and Gohan.**

**But, who Else will They Face?**

**Find it out in the Next exciting Episode of Dragon Ball Z: The Hedgehog Saga!**

* * *

**Author: Well, What you think of the typical Narrator of DBZ?**

**Decided To Add him too in This Story...**

**Well, see you all later!**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 2: Meteor VS Vegeta

_**Dragonball Z: The Hedgehog Saga**_

_**Chapter 2: Meteor Vs Vegeta**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Hello Guys it's me again and i'm uploading another Chapter of DBZ: The Hedgehog Saga!**_

_**I decided ,that the Narrator will appear ,until Chapter 14 - 15.**_

_**If you want ,that he should appear until the end of the Story ,then leave a review with it.**_

_**Now to the Story!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's: Meteor &amp; Xeo.**_

_**Everything else belongs To their respectful owners!**_

* * *

**Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z: The Hedgehog Saga.. **

**Our Heroes confronted Goku &amp; Gohan in a battle.**

** Both sides seemed to be at the same Power ,Until Gohan punched Shadow out of his Super Form and Sonic finally explained everything To them ,in Goku's House.**

**What will Happen now?**

**The Saga continues now..**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meteor Vs Vegeta**

* * *

"So you all came from Mobius..?" Goku asked the Hedgehog's.

"No. Glimpse here comes from a doomed World, where he lost his best friend in a fight. And Meteor here.." Sonic turned towards him ,his Face said, That Meteor should explain it by himself.

"Okay, i come from a planet called 'Planet Meteorite' and the water of my Planet is red Not blue, also the landscapes were Black like ashes. But it's Not an doomed World like Glimpse's. No, the People are all alive and Well. And the Planet is ruled by an Princess ,Who controls the Time and Demension travel." Meteor explained.

"Wow. That's Awesome! And the princess Looks like you Guys?" Goku asked.

"Well, Yes and No. She Looks like us, but is a Different species." Meteor responded.

"What species?" Goku and Glimpse asked at the same time.

"Fox" Meteor only said.

"But this doesn't explain ,Why You have the same moves like me.." Goku said.

"Well, i was created With These Moves.. From a scientist ,To be excactly.. And i was made from the DNA of 'Xeo the Hedgehog' ,A Evil Hedgehog, Who tries To conquer The Universe.." Meteor responded.

"So your somekind of Artifical being or What?" Goku asked again.

"Yep.." Meteor responded again.

"Wow, That's interresting.." Ch Chi said, Who brought away the empty glasses.

"Now about you ,human.." Shadow said.

"Okay, Well, you see..." -And Goku began To Explain.

* * *

**15 minutes of Explaninationing later...**

* * *

"I see, so That's Why ,you all can transform like us..." Glimpse said.

"Well, Yeah..." Goku responded.

''Interesting...'' Meteor and Shadow said at the same time.

''Lunch is ready!'' Chi chi said ,who brought all the food on the table.

''Finally I'm starving!'' Sonic said and Meteor ,Shadow &amp; Glimpse facepalmed as the response.

''Me too!'' Goku also said and then after two minutes of talking and laughing (Goku and Sonic laughed only..),everyone began to eat.

However, Meteor,Glimpse and Shadow's jaw dropped ,as they saw ,how many plates of food ,goku ate and they also tried to get an food.

Meteor and Shadow managed to take one piece of Pizza for each one ,while Glimpse and Sonic only managed to take one chili dog for each one.

**(A/N: I mean two pizza/chili dogs for each one of them..., you know what i mean...)**

only three plates were left ,for gohan ,who came down seconds ago and sat down ,to eat them.

''How the Hell ,did yo- ...?! You know what ,i don't even want to ask..'' Glimpse asked ,but then shrugged it off.

Sonic &amp; Goku then agured about 3 plates of Chili Dogs and then ,Goku ate every one of them.

''HEY! NO FAIR! ..I wanted that!'' Sonic shouted.

''Ooops, to late..'' Goku said ,after he ate the last Chili Dog and then Sonic tackled Goku and they both started to fight. As they foughtt ,this dust from the Cartoon fights came ,with a bunch of random sounds too.

''Well, I'm going outside now..." Meteor said and walked To the direction of the door.

Meteor walked outside and saw a Man with a Blue undershirt and an white chestarmor, with yellow shoulder protectors ,flying This Way.

"What was the two Powers i felt two Hours ago..?! I don't like To, but Maybe Kakarott know's more.." The man said and then Landed in front of Meteor.

"Who and What are you?!" The man asked.

"I'm Meteor The Hedgehog ,The Master of Meteorites and Who are you, if i may ask?" Meteor asked curious.

"None of your Damn business ,rat!" The man said ,with a bit of anger.

"You sealed your fate, by calling me an 'rat'!" Meteor said,also With a bit of anger.

"Pah, and now?! You Think you can Beat an Saiyan?! Don't make me laugh!" The man said.

"Actually, Yes. I know all of Your powers and Transformations ,Thanks To Goku.. ,right Vegeta?" Meteor said cocky.

'What?! Why did Kakarott told him about me?! I'm going To kill him for that!' Vegeta thought and then an Evil smile appeared on his Face.

"Then proof it!" Vegeta said and got into an Fighting stance.

"If That's your Wish.." Meteor said and also got into an Fighting stance.

* * *

Goku appeared on the screen with shooting his KameHameHa down.

**(A/N: play the music from the DBZ Kai Saga pictures here..)**

then a Splitted picture, With Meteor in the Upper section and Vegeta under him Showed up, with one of his poses.

**(A/N: I'm going to make this Saga picture thing from DBZ Kai for the whole Story.. ,i like the Saga pictures ,that's why.. XD)**

The picture then disappeared.

* * *

Meteor charged towards Vegeta and tried to punch him in the face ,but failed as Vegeta holded his hand and kicked him away.

Then Vegeta shot many Enrgy Spheres to Meteor ,wich he dodged all. Only one hit him and the other one punched Meteor away.

''My turn.'' Meteor said and flew to the Sky.

''**METEORITE BEAM!**'' Meteor shouted and a red beam with black sparks shot towards Vegeta.

'He also can use Energy Attacks like us... ,What is this thing..?!' Vegeta thought and then charged up a purple beam.

''**GALIC GUN!**'' Vegeta shouted and fired a purple beam.

Both beams collided and they tried to push the other away ,by powering up their beam.

''I'm going to Finish it! HAAAAAAHHH!'' Meteor said ,as he transformed to Super and powered his beam to the maximum.

'What the...?! How did...?! A Hedgehog is an Supe Saiyan?!' Vegeta thought ,as his beam disappeared.

Meteors beam ,who was now 3 times bigger than the Start ,hit Vegeta and flew high in the air.

Vegeta sidestepped ,to get away from the beam and flew to the ground.

As he landed on the ground ,he had a few scretches.

''YOU DARE TO HURT ME RAT?! THIS WILL COST YOUR LIFE!'' Vegeta shouted as he transformed to his Super Saiyan Form.

''I'M A HEDGEHOG! GET IT RIGHT!'' Meteor said ,as he fired an big Energy Ball towards Vegeta.

''I do not care... ,just let's get this over with!'' Vegeta said ,as he punched the energy ball away.

''Alright ,if you wish...!'' Meteor said and charged towards Vegeta.

''That's the Spirit ,rat!'' Vegeta said and also charged towards him.

They both went into an Highspeed Fight ,If a human would watch this ,they only could hear punch sounds.

Vegeta and Meteor kicked and Punched each other twenty times ,before they flew a bit higher in the sky.

''I am Super Vegeta!'' Vegeta said ,as his hairs changed from yellow to a goldish color.

Vegeta then powered himself up and then fired multiple Energy Spheres to Meteor ,wich he dodged every one of them.

He punched Vegeta in the gut and kicked him to the ground.

''**BOOMING METEORITE ATTACK!**'' Meteor shouted and tons of Meteorites appeared from every possible direction.

''What in the...?!'' Vegeta only asked ,as he saw the Meteorites.

''**FIRE!**'' Meteor shouted and every Meteorite flew towards Vegeta and hit him dead on.

''**FINISHER!**'' Meteor shouted and the Meteorites fused into one Giant Meteorite.

The Meteorite flew up to space an then fell down to the Earth.

The Meteorite gained an red and black tail ,in the moment ,as he fell down.

''I'm not going to let that happen! **BIG BANG ATTACK!**'' Vegeta said and fired an giant light blue power ball to the direction of the Meteor.

As the Meteor collided with Vegeta's Big Bang Attack ,a large shockwave came out.

The Shockwave hit also Goku's House and the Wall exploded cause of it.

''Woah ,What in the World happened?!'' Sonic asked ,as he fell to the ground ,cause of the Schockwave.

''Meteor is fighting with someone..'' Shadow only said ,as he looked trough the Window of the House.

Then Everyone came and pushed Shadow away ,looking out of the Window as well.

''Who is that Human..?! Is that this Vegeta-Guy ,you told us about?!'' Glimpse asked.

''Yep, and it seems ,he's fighting with your Friend Meteor..'' Goku responded.

Then everyone ran outside ,only to see a blue Power Ball and A Giant Meteorite ,clashing together.

* * *

**Back to the Fight...**

* * *

Both tried to push the Other's Attack away and failed ,as The Attacks disappeared in an giant explosion.

''**FINAL FLASH!**'' Vegeta said and fired a giant yellow beam towards Meteor.

''NO DON'T!'' Goku shouted ,but Vegeta didn't heard it and powered up the beam.

''SHIT!'' Meteor said ,as he tried to catch and throw it away. He failed and the beam hit him dead on.

Vegeta turned his beam straight to the sky and it went out of the Earth.

Meteor ,who was in Space now ,had scratches and bruises everywhere.

''You're gonna pay for this!'' Meteor said and flew down to the Earth.

As he landed on the ground he looked towards Vegeta ,who laughed evilish.

''Grrr...' You're going to pay for This!'' Meteor shouted and he gained 4 more quills and was surrounded by an dark red Aura.

The Grand Meteorite appeared behind Meteor at the sky and Meteor's fur began to change. His fur changed from yellow to red and a Black and red aura surrounded him ,who expanded ,by every step Meteor took.

''What in the World..?!'' vegeta asked curious ,as he saw Meteor.

''Let me introduce you to one of The mighty Meteorite Foms! 'Universe Form 2'!'' Meteor said and charged towards Vegeta.

Meteor was incredible fast and punched Vegeta in the face.

'' YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! ...**FULL POWER-METEORITE SHOWER!**'' Meteor said and the sky went into an dark red color.

Then tons of Very Giant Meteorites rained from the sky and as they hit the ground ,tons of giant craters were created.

''Meteor ...S-Stop!'' Sonic shouted ,but Meteor didn't heard him.

''Damn it!'' Goku said and then teleported everyone away ,by using his Instant Transmission.

Then Meteor's red Meteorite inhibitor rings removed by itself.

''**METEOROS...**-'' Meteor shouted.

**(A/N: Meteoros is Meteorite and Chaos Energy combined. Remeber ,Meteor can also use Chaos energy ,for those ,who didn't know..)**

''**EXPLOSION!**'' Meteor said and the whole land was now cowered in an giant red ball. After five seconds ,a quarter of the Earth exploded.

**(A/N: You know the Earth Explosions from the DBZ Games?)**

After the Explosion cleared ,Goku and Everyone else reappeared behind Meteor.

Everyone could see Meteor ,who was in his normal Form and exhausted too ,but they also could see Vegeta with scratches and bruises everywhere.

''STOP IT NOW!'' Meteor and Vegeta turned around ,only to see Sonic ,Goku and the others.

''Can you explain it ,Goku? After we rebuild this Place..'' Sonic asked and recieved a nod from Goku.

* * *

**Author: And Finished! Pew that was one of the longest Chapters ,i wrote. I know ,you guys saw Chapters from Story's ,that were longer than this ,but ...i do not care..**

**So ,now that this is over ,i see you all next time!**

**I'm Out!**


	5. Chapter 3: Meteor Vs Xeo Part 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Welcome Back Everyone! I finally found some time To Upload another Chapter of This Story!**_

_**But before we continue ,...The Reviews!**_

* * *

_**Werewolf: thanks ,i think...**_

* * *

_**Maverick: Thanks! I'll try! :)**_

* * *

_**Author: To the Story!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's: Meteor &amp; Xeo and the Story Plot.**_

_**Glimpse belongs To Glimpse the Hedgehog.**_

_**Dragonball Z (and Goku &amp; Vegeta) belong to Akira Toriyama.**_

_**Sonic and Shadow belong to SEGA.**_

* * *

_**Narrator: Last Time on Dragonball Z: The Hedgehog Saga...**_

_**Our Heroes talked with Goku ,Gohan and Chi Chi ,What they are ,and How they got into their World. At the Lunch Goku and Sonic started fighting for the last Chilidog.**_

_**After the Lunch ,Meteor decided To walk outside and relax a bit. Then he saw another Saiyan landing down in front of him. It turned out ,that the Saiyans name was Vegeta. After a talk about pride ,they both started to Fight.**_

_**The Fight was intense with no one of them giving up.**_

_**However ,the fight was stopped by Goku and Sonic ,who talked about ,how they are going To repair the damages ,the two Fighters caused.**_

_**...**_

_**What will happen next? **__**Find it out today!**_

* * *

_**Dragonball Z: The Hedgehog Saga**_

_**Chapter 3: Meteor VS Xeo Part 1  
**_

* * *

"So you wanna Tell me ,that you are some so called "powerful Mobian-Hedgehog's" ,Who were brought here by a gigantic Landscape-destroying Robot ,build by an fat scientist ,who has an IQ of 300 and mostly wanna get this blue one here out of his Way ,so he can build a Empire ,That's all about himself?!" Vegeta asked ,somewhat curious and somewhat dumbfounded.

"Yep ,That's pratically everything.." Sonic responded.

"And he was everytime stopped by you alone..?!" Goku asked ,also curious.

* * *

While they talked about their enemys ,someone watched them from a tree. (The tree was near the window of Goku's House.

"...Power Level from This Goku is 520.000 . The other one is 521.000 ..." A white Hedgehog ,who looked like Shadow ,but with blue stripes ,mouth and ears said.

He also weared some kind of Power Reader or better known as a "Scouter".

"Also Meteor's Power Level is 519.570 ,while that from the Blue and black one are 509.900 . The green Hedgehog's Power Level is 509.898 ..." The white Hedgehog ,or better known as Xeo said.

"Alright! Let's Strike!" After He said that ,he disappeared instantly.

* * *

"So that's how you all defeated this ''Majin Boo''?'' Glimpse asked ,while leaning on his chair.

''Yep.'' Goku responded.

''Meteoros Crashtor!'' A voice shouted from outside.

''Wait! What did it say?!'' Meteor asked curious and ran outside ,followed by everyone else ,except Shadow and Vegeta ,who walked slowly and with arms crossed outside.

A blue and black Powerball could be seen in the sky ,slowly falling down towards them.

''Damn it!'' Goku said ,and fired together with Meteor a Beam towards the Powerball. The two Beams easily overpowered the Powerball and before anything else happened ,the powerball and the Beams disappeared instantly ,wich caused the Z-Fighters and Mobians to look around confused.

"Did you missed me...?" A voice shouted from above.

Everyone looked up in the sky and saw a familiar white and Blue Hedgehog floating in the air.

"*sigh*...Of Course ,it's Xeo!" Meteor said ,while facepalming and looking bored to him.

"He again..?!" Sonic and Glimpse both asked in confusion ,also looking towards him.

''What do you want this Time?!'' He asked ,rather angry.

''Find it out for yourself...'' Xeo said ,as a blue Powerball began to form on his hand.

''I'll do gladly...'' Meteor said with a smile ,as a 'flamming' red Aura surrounded him.

''Kaio-...!''

Ultimate-..!''

Ken!''

''Blue Powerball!'' And with that ,Meteor charged extremly fast forward ,while Xeo fired his blue Powerball towards him.

As he was about to collide with the Powerball ,he raised his hands at the Sky and tried to catch the Powerball.

It succeded and he slowly pushed the Powerball back up ,making it fly off towards Xeo.

Xeo dodged the Powerball ,as it flew towards him and fired a blue beam.

However ,Meteor countered the Attack ,by shooting also a beam,but the color of this Beam was red.

As both Beams collided ,a quick Earthquake auccured ,that only lasted for two minutes.

''HARRHHGGG!'' Both shouted ,while they struggled to push the other's beam away.

* * *

**Author: Finally i uploaded this!  
**

**If this is also short ,then i'm sorry! I don't really have much time in the meanwhile!**

**Anyways ,don't forget to review ,favourite and follow ,and yes ,this speech is known around fanfiction..xD**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 3: Meteor Vs Xeo Part 2

_**Author**__**:**__** Hey Everyone! Yes i'm finally back again!**_

_**I know it has been quite a while, since i was active here...but..**_

_**...let's just get started with jumping into the Story! Okay?**_

_***Gets hit by an Pie***_

_**Author: OKAY! WHO WAS THIS?!**_

_**Enjoy the Story while i try to find the one, who threw that pie in my face...**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__** I only own my two Characters Meteor &amp; Xeo &amp; The Story.**_

_**Dragonball Z is owned by FUNanimation, TOEIAnimation, FujiTV &amp; Akira Toriyama!**_

_**I do not own any of the DBZ Characters!**_

**_All other Characters, besides mine and the Z-Fighters belong to their respective owners!_**

**_(Shadow &amp; Sonic Belong to SEGA/Sonic Team)_**

* * *

_**Narrator: **_**Last time on Dragonball Z: The Hedgehog Saga...**

**After our Heroes explained Goku &amp; Vegeta from where they are and how they landed here, The Z-Fighters were at Chichi's House. **

**while eating. But then all of a sudden a Powerball was shot directly at their location..**

**And so the peace was broken...and the House nearly destroyed, if Meteor &amp; Goku didn't overpowered that Powerball.**

**The one who was responsible for this was none other then Meteor's evil Brother Xeo.**

**And then a battle between these two started out with each other trying to beat the other one...**

**How will this Battle go out? **

**Find it out today!**

* * *

_**Dragonball Z: The Hedgehog Saga**_

_**Chapter 03: Meteor Vs. Xeo**_

* * *

**''It doesn't really suprise me to see you keeping up with me old Bro...hehe..'' Xeo snickered while holding his beam straight.**

**''I was actually about to say the same...too bad you didn't changed one bit..'' Meteor added.**

* * *

**While the two where still struggling to push the other one off and powering their beams more,**

**The others were some meters away from them.**

**''That's it!'' Vegeta shouted. ''It's bad enough for me, that a mere Rat, who isn't even from this Dimension can keep up with me, ****The Prince of all Saiyans! But then this other rat aswell! I've had enough of this!'' Vegeta then shouted before charging towards them.**

**''No Vegeta! Wait!'' Goku shouted before at him.**

**Vegeta then stopped in mid-air ,a yellow aura surrounded him, before he transformend into a Super Saiyan. **

**''You all are going down now! Grrhhhg!-'' He shouted while he charged up his Final Flash, holding his hands in front of him.**

**''What the Hell is he gonna do?!'' Sonic asked curious.**

**''...Oh You have no idea Sonic...'' Goku said.**

**Also then Xeo noticed the yellow light getting brighter far from them.**

**''...Are you kidding me?!'' Both Meteor and Xeo shouted at the same time.**

**''...FINAL FLASH!'' Vegeta shouted, as he fired a giant yellow Beam towards them.**

**''A-Aahh...T-This is not good!'' Goku looked at the yellow beam while he spoke.**

**''Oh What the Heck...?!'' Sonic said as they watched the beam flying closer towards the two Hedgehogs.**

* * *

**''See ya later Idiot!'' Xeo smiled, before he tried and flew away as fast as he could, though Meteor grabbed his leg and threw him on the ground several times, before kicking him towards the beam.**

**Xeo smiled though and laughed right before the beam hit him.**

**The Beam then also headed towards Meteor aswell, who teleported away from it at the last moment, though the beam hit him a little aswell.**

**Vegeta then launched the beam to the sky, leaving a giant yellow Beam flew out of the earth, before it disappeared.**

**''Hehehe...That'll teach them not to mess with me!'' Vegeta smiled evily.**

* * *

**Meteor then landed out of nowhere down, crashing down on the house.**

**''Ah..My Head..'' He said to himself while rubbing the back of his head.**

**The others then returned back to the house, Meteor slowly stood up.**

* * *

**''Are you okay?'' Goku &amp; the others asked him, he nodded yes and they all were releaved.**

**Eventually even Vegeta landed next to them too.**

* * *

**''Are you crazy?!'' Meteor shouted at him. ''That Beam could've gotten me killed or atleast really badly injured!''**

**''Mpfh... Not my concern Rat...'' Vegeta answered him.**

**''I told you i'm a Hedgehog! Why won't this go down in your brain?!'' He shouted at him.**

**Eventually then Vegeta got pissed and teleported behind him, before kicking him into the house again.**

**''...That's it! I'm done with you Idiots! Do whatever you want without me!'' Vegeta shouted before flying away into the distance.**

**''Hey! Wait Vegeta!'' Goku was about to fly after him, but then was stopped by Glimpse, who shook his head with Goku sighing**

**before nodding at him.**

**Meteor then stood up again while rubbing his head again. ''Why always with the damn Head?'' He spoke to himself, before the others reached him.**

* * *

**''M-My H-House!'' Chichi shouted.**

**''Come on Chichi, it's not that bad...'' Goku tried to cheer her up.**

**''NOT THAT BAD, HUH?! Half of the House got destroyed because of you and your friends being a magnet to enemys!'' Chichi Shouted at him, **

**while her Head got big like in a Anime when People are shouting, before starting to cry, with Goku rubbing the back of his head while a anime sweat drop rolled down his face.**

* * *

_**Narrator:**__** Now with Everything seemed Peaceful again and the thought of having no idea where Xeo got shot away at,**_

**_our Heroes will try to bring things back to normal again, though they have no idea that another thread is heading their way._**

**_Will they find out who it is and be able to once again bring everything back to peace or will they face their doom?_**

**_And what will happen with Vegeta?_**

**_Find it out in the next Chapter of Dragonball Z: The Hedgehog Saga!_**

**_[DBZ: THS - Chapter 04: Baldy MCNosehair?]_**

* * *

**_Author: Phew, finally finished this Chapter too!_**

**_And i'm very sorry for completly being away and ignoring FanFiction for so long!_**

**_I had some Real Life Problems, wich got sort out now, so that means i can take my time on the next two weeks of summer to write FanFictions again!_**

* * *

**_And as alyways i hope- *dodges a pie*_**

**_Author: Damn it! Get back here!_**

**_Meteor: Never! *runs away*_**

* * *

**_Author: *runs after him* _**

* * *

**_Well i hope _****_you liked this Chapter here!_**

**_And see you the next Time!_**

**_Bye!_**

* * *

**_Author: Come back here this instant!_**


End file.
